Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Building management systems are widely used by organizations and property owners who wish to monitor building resources in a centralized manner. Such systems typically provide an interface whereby a plurality of building resources are able to be monitored. To this end, building management systems include a range of hardware and software components. For example, the hardware components include controllers, routers, servers and so on that integrate building resources that are to be monitored (such as physical assets) into a common networked environment, and the software components provide the necessary instructions to allow data regarding these hardware components and physical assets to be monitored by clients.
Prior art building management systems tend to arrange building resources in a manner that is, at least arguably, unintuitive. It follows that there is a need for improved systems and methods for modeling building resources.